The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the provision of content to users of a mobile terminal accessible via the Internet, other network resources or the like. Current networking technologies enable a mobile terminal to access content over the Internet using a browser, such as a web browser. While some types of content available over the Internet may be accessed with ease, other types of content may require the use of plug-ins. The mobile terminal may be pre-installed with some plug-ins (and may or may not be capable of downloading and installing additional plug-ins, and the browser may include or otherwise be in communication with the plug-ins. Accordingly, plug-ins may be used to access some content that may be compatible with plug-ins. If content cannot be accessed for lack of compatible plug-ins, the browser may output an error message, provide an indicator (e.g., blank page, blank rectangle, error icon and/or the like) signifying that the content cannot be retrieved, and/or the like.
Although existing technologies may allow the access of some content over the Internet via a browser of a mobile terminal, it is generally desirable to continue improvement of existing technologies.